Love at first Type
by JojoBennett
Summary: Nudge and Fang enter a chat room but don't know it's each other their talking to. Fudge!


I was all alone in my room with nothing to do. Max, Gassy and Angel had left to go shopping hours ago to pick up some groceries for tonight's dinner. Me, Iggy and Fang decided to stay behind because we weren't in the mood to shop. Iggy was nowhere to be found he was probably creating a new bomb. Fang was most likely in his room doing whatever he does. And me? I'm staring mindless at my ceiling wishing I could talk to someone.

So guess what I do next? I jump off my bed and log onto the computer and go to a chat room. First, I had to register because I never been to this site before. I typed in my email address and chose a username: MissCB. The CB stood for Chatter Box but I couldn't put all of that in there. The username required at least ten letters.

When I finished I clicked submit and waited for the screen to load. It brought me to my profile page and suggested I write my name, post a picture of myself, reveal my age and other very unnecessary things. I didn't do either of those things because I wanted my identity to remain a secret. Two minutes later I was inside a chat room trying to start a conversation with someone.

But everyone seemed to be avoiding me. Sighing I typed 'Hey, does anyone want to talk to me?' in the comment box. A person by the name of shadowdude replied 'sure'. A huge smile formed my lips.

MissCB: Hi, what is your name?

Shadowdude: It's Connor what's yours?

My fingers froze above the keyboard as I quickly thought of a fake name.

MissCB: Um…it's Silver.

Shadowdude: Cool name.

MissCB: Thanks!

Shadowdude: So how old are you?

Again I lied.

MissCB: I'm 14.

Shadowdude: Awesome! So am I! Do you have any fave bands?

MissCB: I have some. I occasionally listen to Panic! At the disco, Breaking Benjamin, Paramore and Alesana. But when I'm feeling down I listen to Falling in Reverse because Ronnie Radke's voice always cheers me up.

Shadowdude: Don't freak out but I think I love you!

My heart started to race fast. No one has ever said those perfect three words to me. I had no idea how to respond.

Shadowdude: You still there?

MissCB: Yeah. Sorry I had to go take a piss.

I smacked my forehead. Really Nudge a piss? You couldn't think of a less disgusting lie!

Shadowdude: Oh…ok. Anyway, what songs do you like by P!ATD?

MissCB: The Ballard Mona Lisa, I write sins not tragedies, Camisado, Time to dance, Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes and many others. You?

Shadowdude: I like hurricane a lot. The song totally relates to me and my girlfriend.

A girlfriend? That ten letter word burned a hole through my mind. A part of me should have already known. A cool guy like him was bound to be taken. I mean he was absolutely perfect! The total opposite from me.

MissCB: The song relates to me too.

Shadowdude: Really? How?

I was about to reply but at that moment Max, Gassy and Angel came groaning through the front door.

MissCB: Sorry but I have to go.

Shadowdude: Ok talk to 2 u 2morrow

MissCB: Bye!

I logged off just as Angel climbed the stairs and entered our room.

"Hey, Nudge" she plopped down on her bed and directed her big blue eyes at me.

"Hey, Ang" I smiled. I joined her on her bead. "So how was shopping?"

A look of utter annoyance and horror plastered her adorable face.

"Don't you ever say that horrible word ever again" she grumbled angrily rolling over on her mattress.

"What? Shopping?"

She nodded her head yes.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. Max shopped in one store for over two freakin hours. And Gassy kept on whining and complaining that his feet were sore and tired. And I wanted a chocolate bar but Max wouldn't let me have one because she said we have a budget to spend on and a candy bar wasn't really food"

"Wow" I said stroking her curly, blonde hair away from her face "I'm glad I didn't go"

"Yeah, you've wouldn't have liked it"

I laughed tickling her belly. "Your right!"

Suddenly she stopped laughing and stared at me seriously. My heart accelerated rapidly. I knew that look. It was the look she got when she was getting ready to read minds.

"Angel?" I said tentatively trying to obscure my thoughts about Connor.

A ghost of a smile played her lips.

"Who's Connor?"

"Crap" I muttered biting my lip.

Angel looked at me expectantly.

"Who's Connor" she repeated slowly as if I were dumb.

"He's no one" I removed myself from her bed and headed towards the door to leave. Angel quickly ran in my path blocking me.

"Not so fast, Missy" she said dramatically crossing her small arms.

I rolled my eyes.

"Move, Ang" I tried to pick her up but she bit my arm.

"Ouch! What the heck did you do that for?"

"Tell me who Connor is?"

"I told you no one!"

"You're lying" she stomped on my foot and bit me again. Tears surfaced my eyes. My entire body stung with pain. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Nudge, Angel it's time to eat" announced Max opening the door and gazing worriedly at me.

"Nudge, are you ok?" Why are you crying?" she wiped some of the tears away from my face. I offered her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just bit my tongue that's all" I fibbed. Beside me Angel smiled sweetly like she wasn't at all responsible for my tears or my injured toe.

"Well come on you two it's time for dinner" she put her arms around both of our shoulders and led us out the room.

XXXXX

Fang was sitting at his desk staring lost at the computer screen in front of him. His eyes were glued on a bolded sentence before him.

**[MissCB has logged off]**

He clicked on her user and added her as a friend. He then viewed her profile wanting to know more about her. The only information he could find was her user's name. Other than that he profile was empty. Fang sighed heavily. He needed to know more about this Silver girl especially where she lived. A knock at his door sounded interrupting his thoughts. Max walked in smiling at him.

"Hey baby" she said grabbing his face and kissing him.

Fang moaned softly as her tongue begged for an entrance. He gave it to her and wrapped his arms around her. The two then fell on his bed and started to make out passionately. Fang gently planted kisses on Max's neck as Max tried to remove his shirt. Four seconds later she did and threw it on the floor.

"Didn't you come in here to tell me something?" questioned Fang attacking her lips. Max broke the kiss so she could answer his question.

"Oh, yeah dinner is ready" she said, she kissed him one last time and strolled towards the door. Fang chuckled, put on his shirt and followed her.

**I hope you guys liked that. Damn! This was a long ass chapter! In the future my chapters won't be this long. Sorry. Anyway, I will try to update sometime next week. See ya! :D**


End file.
